


If It Leads Me To You

by ProustPerfume



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (?), Amusement Parks, Crushes, Cute, Flirting, Fluff, Hinata is a good assistant and teammate, I’m really in this too deep I’m SJDJSJSJS, M/M, i can’t believe I wrote almost 4K for a single sentence, omihina are very dumb and oblivious and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27067132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProustPerfume/pseuds/ProustPerfume
Summary: The Black Jackals throw a Fan Appreciation Day and, as expected, things get a little hectic. When one of the Jackals, Sakusa, can’t be found after an event, Hinata the assistant is the one who goes looking for him.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 151





	If It Leads Me To You

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the Black Jackals chapter from the [ light novel](https://twitter.com/todokugou/status/1317287626467102720?s=21)! Literally there was a single omihina interact that said “[Hinata] even managed to retrieve Sakusa who had been hiding backstage” and the omihina brainrot overtook me and I wrote a whole fic abt it DKDKDKSKS
> 
> Just wanna say, if you’ve already read the chapter (I linked it if you haven’t) I did take some artistic liberties so it doesn’t follow the chapter exactly and thus doesn’t really have to be read alongside it but still you should really read the chapter!!! It’s basically Bokuatsu being silly and I love Bokuatsu so I was very happy with that :3c
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Thank you for reading!

“Sakusa-san! Sakusa-san? Gosh, where is he?”

To say Hinata was a little stressed was a bit of an understatement. As one of the recent and newly joined members of the MSBY Black Jackals, so far he’d been having a great time. All the other players were nice, in their own way, and they were very considerate and welcoming of Hinata and his joining of the team, something he needed after being out of the country and that specific branch of volleyball for so long.

As per tradition of the Black Jackals, every year the team threw their famed “Fan Appreciation Day” and every celebration was bigger than the last. He hadn’t heard the full recount of last year’s Fan Appreciation Day, but Hinata was told at some point it got so hectic that Atsumu and Bokuto managed to get separated from the team for a few hours and they refused to talk about what happened afterwards, their version of the event still a mystery to the team to date. Needless to say, Hinata was more than a little nervous to partake in the fan day, and in more ways than one.

Hinata had only joined the team a few months back and the fan day was to be his first public introduction to the rest of the world as an official MSBY Jackal, so the day held a little more importance and anxiety for him than it did for the others. Usually it was just a fun time for the team to mingle with their fans and have an easy break before the start of the new season, but for Hinata it was a first impression, a true start to a new chapter in his life, so he found himself taking what was supposed to be a simple, fun day at an amusement park much more seriously than perhaps it called for.

The Jackals went big and they went out for their fan days, the event being well talked about from both them and their fans for the rest of the year, and by the time Hinata had joined the team they had already laid the groundwork for the activities to take place that day. Because of his late arrival, there was no way to work Hinata into the main festivities and at the forefront of the chaos, but honestly that was perfectly fine with him. While many had the impression that Hinata loved to be in the spotlight, that was mostly only true when it came to volleyball, and any other type of limelight turned him into a burning, embarrassed mess. 

So, yes, he was certainly fine being the stagehand and assistant with the technical aspects of the event while his teammates broke laughs and danced in skirts and makeup and paraded around their fans in an attempt to win their favor and vote in the popularity contest that was to take place as the final event of the day. 

As stressful as it was, running the event behind the scenes was its own kind of fun and Hinata was always one to make the best of any opportunity given to him. After greeting the fans back on stage and being unintentionally saved from embarrassing himself by Bokuto and his big personality, Hinata made his way to the back of the stage and introduced himself to the production crew. They had met on a few occasions before during rehearsals, but meeting during the actual day of the event felt different to him, in a good way, though.

As quickly as he arrived Hinata was put to work, receiving his own headset to communicate with the crew and a clipboard with all of his duties. He would mostly be making sure things ran smoothly, giving an assisted hand here or there as he shadowed the people actually running the event, but they let it be known that his position was just as important as theirs because without an assistant, things quickly began to fall into complete chaos. 

The Jackals all quickly filed into the backstage to get ready for the next event while the audience endured a short intermission. Clothes and wigs flew everywhere, people were shouting and makeup was being applied messily, and though it was stressful, Hinata also found the quick pace of it all a bit thrilling. Was this what the theater and film life was like? He’d been in volleyball clubs his whole schooling career, so things like drama and production were a world he never got to experience, and it was exciting in a way he didn’t know it could be.

Hinata wasn’t one for makeup, but it didn’t really matter since the team wasn’t trying to look “good,” so he quickly applied the various cosmetics with a fervor it most certainly wasn’t meant to be applied in and the rest of the Jackals quickly stumbled back onto the stage. It was once things started to calm back down behind the scenes that the silliness of the situation started to hit Hinata; his teammates, all renowned, professional athletes, sang poorly and danced in heels too tight for their big feet just to make their fans laugh. There wasn’t a single person in the world who could say the Jackals weren’t hard working and dedicated in everything they did, including instilling hilarity in anyone who was willing to watch.

The number was quite impressive, actually. They were athletes, after all, so there was no worry about their stamina and their ability to pull off the moves in the dance, but they put their hearts into it like it was something more than just a silly skit for their fans and Hinata felt proud to be on the same team with such committed people. 

The most interesting of all his teammates had to be Sakusa, though. He was… resistant to the whole idea, to say the least. He wouldn’t say exactly why, but dancing and acting silly in front of his fans wasn’t something he particularly wanted to do. Hinata still didn’t know him very well, the two only seeing each other during practice or work related meetings, but he had a feeling Sakusa was embarrassed about it all, and his wobbly, uncomfortable frown as he pulled his skirt that couldn’t go any farther down and bared his mask-less, cherry red face to the crowd made it a little more than obvious.

Hinata felt a little bad about it, no one should be forced to embarrass themselves if they didn’t want to, Hinata knew about that well enough, but Sakusa also struck him as someone who, if he was truly uncomfortable with something, he’d say something about it. The fact that he was merely reluctant instead of outright refusing to participate in the event struck Hinata as strange and proved that Sakusa wasn’t actually such a stick in the mud like many of his teammates claimed him to be. He probably just had a different idea of fun than everyone else, and maybe he didn’t want to be difficult by asking to change their entire plan just because he didn’t want to do it.

It was a little funny, honestly, how determined Sakusa was to go through with the skit but how he so obviously didn’t want to. He was a bit weird in that sense, making himself do things because they were supposed to be done and not because he enjoyed doing them, but Hinata would’ve bet Sakusa thought his way of doing things would be weird to him too, so it was fine.

Hinata didn’t really get to watch the show, the peaceful bliss behind the scenes only lasting a moment before he was pulled this way and that to make sure their microphones were working, the audio was fine, and to prepare for the next segment, but he did see when Sakusa accidentally stumbled into Meian and his embarrassed face over the incident and Hinata apologized to Sakusa in his head for laughing at him before his continued with his duties.

Soon the dance number ended and the Jackals returned backstage to rest before the next segment started. A group of huge, sweaty men with their makeup smeared and panting, complaining about how their feet hurt or how their dress was too tight in places it shouldn’t be normally would’ve had Hinata rolling on the floor in laughter, but at some point through the show he went into serious mode and was more focused on his duties than anything his funny teammates were doing.

Hinata then did a head count, one of his responsibilities, and was puzzled when his number was one off. Looking at the faces of his teammates to determine who was missing, his face screwed up in confusion when he realized who it was.

“Sakusa-san? Has anyone seen Sakusa-san?”

He stretched to his tiptoes to see if maybe he was somehow hiding somewhere in all his 6’4 glory (he could be surprisingly small and invisible when he wanted to be) but he couldn’t see him anywhere. The team exchanged glances and tried to look for him where they were resting but they looked just as confused as him. 

“He skipped out in the last few minutes of the performance,” Atsumu informed him, definitely sitting with his legs too wide for the cut of dress he was in. He was loosely holding his wig in one hand as he leaned his elbows on his knees for support and it would’ve been funny how his red lipstick and dark blue eyeshadow had smeared and started to converge into one, but Hinata was more worried about other things at the moment.

“Hinata!” The director called and he jumped a little at the sudden voice, turning nervously to his temporary “boss.”

“Help fix up their makeup and then go look for Sakusa after.”

Hinata nodded in affirmation, saluting and yelling a much louder than necessary, “Yes, ma’am!” in response that made his teammates laugh, but he paid them no mind as he helped reapply blush to Inunaki’s cheeks. Somehow, his brain realized after the team shuffled back onto the stage, Oliver’s makeup hadn’t budged even a smidge during the whole performance, and he was more than impressed with his senior teammate.

Hinata actually couldn’t immediately go look for Sakusa just yet, he had to help with the popularity contest first, and he figured that wherever Sakusa was he could handle being by himself for a moment, but he still went about the polling quickly (and kindly.) He greeted as many of the fans as he could, plucked their ballots from their hands, put them in his box, and he left the box backstage with the counting crew before exiting through the stairs and starting his search for Sakusa.

The park was pretty big and they only had limited time available rented for the stage, so he hoped Sakusa hadn’t gone too far or, god forbid, even gone home. Even though he was a little ways away from backstage, he could still hear the commotion from his headset and he decided to take it off so he could focus on looking for Sakusa. He could still hear the muffled sounds of voices as the headset hung around his neck and swung against his chest, but he paid no mind to it and continued his search. 

Thankfully, it only lasted a few minutes and he eventually found Sakusa, the spiker behind a secluded building and crouched near (not touching) a wall, his arms held out loosely over his bent knees and his head hung low. Hinata couldn’t see his face, his natural and no longer restrained curly locks cascading down and covering his face, but based on his body language, Hinata could guess he wasn’t happy.

“Um… Sakusa-san? Are you all right?” At the sound of a voice, Sakusa flinched and whipped his head up to look at who the speaker was, but he visibly relaxed when he saw it was Hinata and his relief at seeing his teammate did funny things in Hinata’s chest.

“Oh, Hinata, it’s just you.” Sakusa then reached to take the blazer he was wearing off and Hinata felt his cheeks burst into flames as his teammate suddenly started undressing in front of him. Scandalized, he was about to ask Sakusa what he was doing getting naked in public, but before he could stutter it out, Sakusa placed the blazer beneath his bum and sat on it, a tired sigh leaving him as he rested.

Oh, he was just trying to be as comfortable as possible without getting dirty. Right.  _ What was your mind thinking, Shoyo?!  _ Hinata yelled at himself and didn’t realize that while lost in his thoughts, Sakusa had started staring at him. 

When he noticed, Hinata blinked and made eye contact with Sakusa, tilting his head slightly in confusion. “Is something wrong, Sakusa-san?”

Something funny happened to Sakusa’s face then. An emotion that Hinata couldn’t really describe passed over his face, something like a cross between a grimace and what might’ve possibly been a smile dancing across his expression, before Sakusa looked away again and Hinata was confused when he saw the other’s ears start to redden.

“Come sit with me…” It was mumbled so quietly that Hinata almost didn’t hear it but when he registered what was said he felt his cheeks begin to warm up again. Sakusa was asking for his company? They weren’t… the closest of their teammates, not by a long shot, honestly. They’d never hung out outside of practice or work and Hinata honestly kind of thought Sakusa didn’t like him by how he practically avoided him at all costs, so that was a bit shocking.

Apparently he took too long to respond, because Sakusa gruffly said, “Are you just going to stand there or are you going to sit?” And Hinata found himself quickly sitting down next to Sakusa, his legs crossed and his hands holding onto his ankles.

It was a little awkward. They weren’t sat closely but closer than they’ve ever been before and the silence between them as the rest of the park continued on with their festivities made a weird tension rise up between them and Hinata didn’t like it.

Not wanting to stew in the silence any longer, Hinata turned to Sakusa slightly and asked, “Sakusa-san, why did you run away?”

Sakusa’s shoulders jumped up to his neck, like he’d been caught doing something he shouldn’t have been red handed, and Hinata thought such a normally quiet and calm person having such an expressive reaction was funny and a little bit cute. 

Not making eye contact, Sakusa muttered, “I was embarrassed…”

Ah, so it was as Hinata thought. “If you don’t mind me asking, why did you find it embarrassing? I have my own thoughts, but I wanna know your reasoning.”

Sakusa did what looked like an aborted double take, like he hadn’t expected to be asked such a question, and Hinata was proud of himself for not laughing. Who knew Sakusa could be so funny and demonstrative? If he told the others, they for sure wouldn’t believe him.

Sakusa then shrugged and fiddled with the wig he was holding in his hands. “I don’t know. I’ve never done anything like this before and it was a little… indecent.”

Hinata snorted. “Indecent? Sakusa-san, you know you wear shorts shorter than that skirt when we play, right?”

That time Hinata did laugh at Sakusa’s reaction, the spiker’s cheeks and ears turning bright as he threw his wig at Hinata, which Hinata caught and the action made him laugh even harder. “That’s different, okay?!”

Through giggles, Hinata apologized. “Sorry, sorry, Sakusa-san, you’re right. I was just teasing you. Here.” Hinata held the wig out and he managed to only quietly snickered when Sakusa snatched it again, refusing to meet his eyes once more.

Hinata let out a sigh and leaned against the wall, his sudden change in demeanor having Sakusa eye him from the corner of his eye curiously. “I get it, though. Putting yourself out there… it’s not easy.”

Sakusa gave him a confused look. “ _ You _ have trouble with expressing yourself?”

It was a reaction Hinata had come to learn to expect when he talked about these things, but it still always stung just a little bit and he smiled sadly, playing with a pebble on the floor and as he ignored Sakusa’s disgusted look at him touching the ground. “Yeah, I do.”

He didn’t really feel like explaining, it never really did him any good to do so anyways, and the two fell silent again, though it wasn’t uncomfortable like it was before. Almost like an understanding had occurred between them, and it was a nice feeling to have with the person he previously thought wanted nothing to do with him.

“...Did I mess things up by running away?” Sakusa asked suddenly. He almost sounded small as he said it and Hinata didn’t like it one bit.

“No, Omi-san, you didn’t. I’m sure they’re fine without the two of us being there for a little while.”

When Sakusa didn’t reply, Hinata looked at him inquisitively to see what was up. 

“Did you just call me ‘Omi-san?’”

Hinata felt his cheeks warm up and he looked away. “O-oh, um, sorry, it was an accident. It’s just that sometimes Bokuto-san and Atsumu-san call you ‘Omi-kun’ so it just kind of slipped out and-“

“Don’t worry.” Hinata looked up and was surprised to see Sakusa smiling a little at him. “I don’t mind.”

“R-right!” Hinata quickly whipped his head away, suddenly feeling nervous around Sakusa in a way he hadn’t before, and he just hoped Sakusa wouldn’t think he was rude because of it.

“Hey, Hinata?”

“Yes, Sakusa-... Omi-san?”

“Thanks for looking for me, that was nice of you.”

“Oh, Omi-san, it wasn’t a problem! It’s my job after all, and-“

“It wasn’t, but thank you, anyway.”

Hinata wasn’t really sure what to say to that so he just nodded and fell silent. At some point he realized that he could hear a tiny voice and almost squawked when he realized there were still people talking in his headset, meaning the event was still going on. When he put part of the headset up to his ear, he quickly pulled it away when he was met with almost-screaming voice asking “Where is Hinata?!”

“Uhh, Omi-san, I, uh, haha, I think we need to go.” Hinata chewed his lips nervously before standing up and dusting the dirt off his butt. He turned to offer his hand to Sakusa to help him up, but almost immediately retracted it once he realized what he was doing.

“O-oh, sorry, Omi-san, I didn’t mean-“

“It’s alright.” And suddenly, Hinata felt a warmth enveloping his hand, and it was after it was gone just as quickly as it came that he realized it was Sakusa’s hand, using him as leverage to stand up. 

“O-Omi-san, I- But, you just-“ He brain was short circuiting over the fact that Sakusa just  _ willingly touching someone _ , and his brain failing was only made worse when Sakusa actually  _ laughed _ at him for his stumbling.

“It’s okay, Hinata, really. We’re hiding behind a bathroom, so I can just wash my hands.” Sakusa started to walk away, presumably to the bathroom, and Hinata began to follow him in shock and awe when suddenly the other stopped walking and Hinata halted as well.

Sakusa threw a look over his shoulder and Hinata gulped. Surprisingly, and just like Oliver, Sakusa’s makeup had stayed mostly intact through all of this and he wasn’t even sweating anymore. With his made up face looking over at him with his almost entirely bare shoulder except for a thick strap from the dress, Hinata felt his breath catch in his throat when those strong, blue-lid covered eyes stared back at him.

“And, besides, I don’t really mind if it’s you.”

Before he could even process what was said, Sakusa quickly began power walking away and Hinata was only left in his confused, shocked, and embarrassed state before he realized something and quickly ran after Sakusa.

“O-Omi-san, wait! You forgot your blazer!”

When they made it back to their team, the stage was in the process of being dismantled and various people were planted all around the area. Fans had been cleared out by then, so it was mostly just the team being given a debriefing and the production crew running around trying to clean everything up. 

Sakusa and Hinata walked towards the group and both flinched when Bokuto’s loud voice called out to them. “Omi-omi! Hinata! There you guys are!”

The meeting was now apparently ended at that and the team ran over to the two, bombarding them with questions, and they laughed at Sakusa over how he was still in a dress and makeup while they were all changed and with clean faces.

“Shoyo-kun, where did you guys go?” Atsumu asked, almost sounding exasperated. “You were gone for almost an hour and Director-san got  _ real _ mad.”

Hinata gulped. Oh no. “A-ah, sorry, I’ll apologize to her later,” he said shamefully, scratching at the back of his head. “I was just looking for Omi-san and then I got… distracted.”

He didn’t want to get Sakusa in trouble so he took the fall, and from the corner of his eye he could see Sakusa move, giving him a surprised and almost respectful look.

Atsumu, on the other hand, gave him a strange look. “Omi-san?”

Hinata felt his entire body burn. “S-Sakusa-san, I meant Sakusa-san!”

Atsumu snorted and gave Hinata a playful shove but there was an almost knowing look in his eyes that made a chill run up Hinata’s spine. “You’re so weird, Shoyo-kun.”

“R-right…”

“Hey, Omi-Omi! Aren’t you gonna get changed? I mean, I liked wearing the dress, but I didn’t think you did, too.” At Bokuto’s words, Sakusa’s face fell into a frown and he stormed away, not uttering another word, and Hinata felt something like disappointment dance in his stomach as he watched him leave.

“Uh, Shoyo-kun, why are you holding Omi-Omi’s jacket?”

Hinata made a face of realization. “Oh, I forgot to give it back to him. Omi-san!” But Sakusa was already too far away to hear him.

“You should probably just give it back to Director-san,” Meian said and Hinata nodded. Meian, always the responsible one.

“Be careful, though, Miya wasn’t kidding when he said she looked really mad.”

At that Hinata deflated and shuffled his feet over to where the Director was standing, her arms folded and her foot tapping impatiently at him. Yes, he definitely got scolded, and yes, it was more than a little embarrassing because he was an adult now and failed at his job, but he also didn’t regret going to look for Sakusa one bit. He found him, after all, and then they shared a moment they otherwise wouldn’t have, so it was worth it in his eyes.

He felt even less bad about it after the fact, too, as a sudden shift in their relationship definitely occurred. No longer did he feel like he was bothering Sakusa during practice and Sakusa continued to reach out to him too. Not one moment did he ever wish he hadn’t abandoned his duties to go find Sakusa that day, and he felt that way even less so when after months of dancing around he each other he finally managed to ask Sakusa out and, to his joy, the man replied yes with that little smile on his face that sent him into a panic the first time he saw it all that time ago. 

Perhaps irresponsibility was okay, as long as it let him to something like that. 

**Author's Note:**

> Heheh omihina ~  
> [ personal twitter ](https://mobile.twitter.com/edilyfthaseul)  
> [ fic twitter ](https://twitter.com/fireflysunlight?s=21)  
> 


End file.
